


the mark you left on me

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Atemu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mark you left on me

He had never imagined that he'd get as far as the stars themselves. No one had ever imagined that Yuugi would become the sort of person he is today, much less Yuugi himself, but he had gotten here over the past year, somehow, with Atemu's help. With Atemu, who had helped him there until the very end.

Atemu was not his whole life. Atemu is not his whole life and never will be, but that doesn't make talking about him now any easier, even though it's been a few months since he's left. Yuugi doesn't think anyone else has the same problem, but then, none of _them_ had someone else living inside their body. It had only been a little more than a year, and yet it had seemed so much longer than that, when Yuugi thinks about all the memories he has that include Atemu.

Atemu was who he could be. Atemu had taught him a lot about himself, and Yuugi is more than Atemu now. More than Atemu, but he will never be able to shake Atemu from him. Atemu had worn this same skin, felt the same weight of the puzzle around his neck, fastened the same buckles on his body. Atemu was who Yuugi could be, if he was a stronger person. Yuugi is who Atemu could be, if he had been truly reborn. They are fundamentally different yet still linked together, and they always will be due to the time they spent together.

It is Yuugi's story now, but there would have been no Yuugi without Atemu. Yuugi knows that this fact will only remain prominent to him because Atemu had meant the most to him, because to the others, the line between Yuugi and Atemu had always been a little blurry, but somehow, that's okay. As long as he remembers Atemu (and he always will), Atemu will have existed, and that is what matters.

Atemu was what he could not be at the time and needed to be, and Yuugi will never forget that. He is what Atemu was then, maybe more than what Atemu had been. Yuugi had never expected this, and he is not unhappy with it.

He just misses Atemu. Yuugi got too used to him, and now that Atemu is gone, there is an emptiness inside himself that Yuugi has been trying to fill without success. It is disconcerting, and Yuugi thinks that this was not supposed to happen, but it did.

It did, and Yuugi is different now, so he will keep moving forward and do the best he can because that is what Atemu taught him. Yuugi is sure Atemu would have wanted that.

06.12.07


End file.
